


Spider leg

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry kinda, Peter Parker Dies, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: Infinity War AU where Peter Parker is dies in battle and as Dr. Strange says, "It's the only way we can win"





	Spider leg

Titan was the one of the battlefields that were used to save the world. Only a few heroes were there. Iron Man, Spider-Man, Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Dr. Strange. One may ask why they would have a child fighting on a foreign planet. Peter Parker would know. He's Spider-Man or "Spidey" for short. He was the one who would always go for what's right. 

"Parker," Tony said. "If I tell you to hide, you hide. If Thanos gets too much, yell for me."

"Quit babying him, man." Quill said. 

"It's cute." Mantis said. She found a lot of things cute or adorable. 

"Mr. Stark, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Peter tried to assure his father-figure. Sure, he was afraid but he was good at hiding it. He smiled at the older man. 

Damn, that kid is too pure.

Tony had a protective feeling when it came to the kid, and he didn't care what anyone thought about it. He knew something was coming as he quickly pulled the kid to his side. He couldn't let ANYTHING happen to the kid. Not Peter Parker. 

A portal came out of nowhere and Barney…wait, Thanos himself appeared. "Well, well, look at you all." 

Dr. Strange had his magic ready as the purple monster "You really are a Thanos."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Quill took one look at the monster and grew angry. "Where's Gamora!?"

Strange had one side holding the monster as Quill aided him by getting the other side trapped. Mantis did her thing and relaxed him. Tony and Peter were trying to get the gauntlet off. 

"He mourns!" Mantis reveals. That was all Quill needed to hear. He knew deep down that his love was gone. 

"What did you do?!" Quill yelled at him. 

"I had to…" Thanos revealed. 

"No, you didn't."

"Quill, you need to calm down," Tony said. "We almost got this off!"

Quill didn't listen to him as he began to attack him, which woke the monster up. Peter had to save Drax and Mantis from being thrown. "Sorry, I can't remember your names!"  
It was Peter's turn to fight Thanos, which scared the hell out of Tony. The kid was too young to be doing these battles. He was kicking the monster left and right until he was smashed into the ground. 

"Get off!" Someone yelled. Tony. "Let him breathe!" 

He can't breathe! Damn it, let him breathe!

Peter had no choice but to activate the extra legs to get off. Well, he tried to. It wasn't easy, considering how large Thanos was compared to the teen. The legs weren't helping as each one was being ripped off, one by one.

Until, there was one left. 

"What am I going to do with this one, huh?" Thanos asked with a laugh.

"Please, let him go!" Tony cried as Quill and Drax were holding him back. "Take me! Kill me if you want, but let my kid go!"

Did Thanos let him go? No, he did much worse. Grabbing the last leg off, he raised it and Peter was trying to keep himself from being hurt. 

It didn't go as planned.

"Tony, I'm sorry," Peter said as he struggled to fight and breathe. "I'm sorry…" 

Then…

A stab went through the kid as he grunted in pain. His eyes widen as the leg was striking him. Thanos took off the helmet and rubbed his head. "Sad day when a child dies, isn't it Stark?" The monster pulled the leg out of the kid's side and disappeared. 

Tony was the first to run towards him. After he got out of the suit, he bent down to him and tried to stop the bleeding. "Someone help!"

"It's the only way that we win." Strange said with a sad voice. 

"A kid has to die so we can live?" Quill asked. "That's stupid. Why does a child have to die, wizard? Tell me that." 

"T-tell her that…" Peter struggled to breathe. "That it's okay." He felt a hand on his cheek.

God, please no. 

"Please," Tony tried to stay calm. "Don't leave me. I need you, okay? You're my kid…you should be okay."

"I love you…"

Tony shook his head and broke down. "I love you, kid." Mantis came to stop the pain during it all. 

Tony felt his kid's last breath as he died without feeling pain. Drax was trying to keep himself together because he lost his child-his family. Quill walked over to Stark and sat next to him, giving him the largest hug, 

"I'm so sorry." Quill said like a broken record. 

Tony wouldn't be able to come back from this. The suit that he made was meant to protect the kid was used to kill him. It was over for him. Tony Stark had officially broke. 

Strange grabbed Drax shoulder. "The battle is done. We have won…"  
~~  
They manage to get on a ship back to Earth. To Wakanda. Tony wanted to be alone with Peter, so they gave him privacy. 

"Hey, kiddo," he began as he tried not to cry. "You're not in pain anymore, so that's good. I won't be able to come back from this…it's my fault. I made the suit…" he broke down again. "P-please come back. I'll binge watch every nerd movie you like and let you stay at the compound as much as you want. You have to come back…DAMN IT, COME BACK!"

Tony Stark is broken. 

The guilt of Peter being killed from something that was made to protect him would haunt Tony for the rest of his life. He never cried that hard for anyone. Not for Pepper, Happy, or even Rhodey. All he knew was one thing: he killed a child who was excited to be an Avenger-to be a hero. All of that was taken by death. 

The Avengers may have won the war, but Tony lost something that meant to him more than some gauntlet. 

He lost Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. Sorry.


End file.
